The Organization
The Organization was a team of villains founded and led by The Darkness of Evil. They were the main antagonists of Sprite Chronicles: Fire and Ice. Background Information Sometime between May 16, 2010 and June 16, 2010, The Darkness decided to create a group that can collect the Shines for him. He forced Nazo and Mephiles to join the Organization and had them recruit villain fan characters. To the other members, the “leaders” are Nazo and Mephiles. Although Darkness was the one who truly lead it. Goal The Organization's goal was to collect all of the Fire and Ice Shines in order to unlock the power of the Frozen Sun and use it to take over the universes, though in actuality, The Darkness of Evil wanted to destroy the universes, not conquer them. However, this had ultimately failed due to Light and The Darkness of Good using most of the Frozen Sun's energy to resurrect Mario. Location The Organization's hideout appeared to be a sort of abandoned warehouse located near unspecified ruins. Only the inside has been shown in the series and it was never stated exactly where the hideout was located. As of June 27, 2010, the hideout no longer existed due to The Darkness of Evil destroying it with explosives. Members Teams The Organization's members were divided into teams in order to complete the main mission, along with minor missions. There were also teams that were temporary and only for certain missions. The Darkness of Evil The Darkness was the true leader of the Organization. The only "team" he was on was with Dark Sonic, though it wasn't an official team since Dark Sonic was not a member. Nazo and Mephiles This team consisted of the "leaders" of the Organization. They usually assigned other teams their missions, though occasionally, the true leader would make them go on a mission to find a Fire/Ice Shine. Their most recent mission involved helping The Darkness fight Mario, Sonic, and Shadow. Hedro and Shroobic This team consisted of the arch-enemies of Jerrell and Scornic, respectively. Early in the season, they seemed to get along fine, and both shared a hatred toward Queen Dedede, though ironically, one of their missions was to find her and bring her back to the hideout. They also went to a ruins together even though it was more beneficial for Shroobic. However, after Hedro was blown away by the power of Shroobic's transformation, Shroobic made looking for Hedro his last priority and instead went to find out why he sensed Mephiles's energy. Later, after Shroobic and Mephiles were back at the hideout and gave their report to Nazo, Hedro appeared and took Shroobic outside to beat him up as payback for being ditched, which became the beginning of a strain in their relationship. Also, after Shroobic retreated from his mission to the past, Hedro was assigned to keep an eye on Shroobic, causing Shroobic to get revenge for his mistreatment by stealing the Shines that the Organization had, along with murdering Queen Dedede and injuring/kidnapping Hedro. Later on, Shroobic decided to leave Hedro to die, but Shroobic ended up getting killed by Deker, making the team defunct. Shadow Jo and Sachimaru This team consisted of the enemies of Jo and Scornic. They seemed to be on bad terms and their respect for each other is based on a deal that they made to help the other kill Jo and Scornic. They also seemed to be not too keen on working for the Organization, which is why they planned on defecting from it after Jo and Scornic were dead. However, they decided to defect earlier than originally planned due to Shroobic creating an opportunity for them to face Scornic and Jo. After a valiant effort, Shadow Jo was defeated by and absorbed into Jo while Sachimaru was killed by Scornic, making this team defunct. Mephiles and Darkon This temporary team consisted of Mephiles and Darkon, a shapeshifter. In disguise (or in Mephiles's case, possession of Scornic), they infiltrated Peach's Castle and stole 4 of the 6 Shines that the heroes have. However, when they retreated to the forest, they were confronted by Jerrell, Digikoopa, Dark Chaos, Sergio, and MB. Shroobic arrived and took Mephiles back to their base, leaving Darkon to face Scornic's fury of not knowing about what happened. This team is defunct since Darkon was dead. Queen Dedede and Darkon This team was only mentioned by The Darkness and has never officially been seen. Apparently, this was one of the main teams, but it's now defunct due to Darkon being dead, along with Queen Dedede being killed by Shroobic later on. The Evil Trio This team consisted of Dark Digikoopa, Dark Ranger, and RDB. They have been said to be the weakest members, and the only mission they have went on was going back to the past to collect the Shine pieces. They were later killed by Siro, thus making this team defunct. Disbandment On June 27, 2010, the Organization was officially disbanded due to having no current members who were alive, with The Darkness of Evil being the last one to die. Trivia *The director's inspiration for creating the Organization comes from the Akatsuki﻿ of the Naruto series. *Aaron, Akuma, Shroobic, Shadow Jo, Sachimaru and Hedro are the only members to defect from the Organization. **Aaron and Hedro are the only defected members that are alive, along with being the only members in general to be alive. Aaron is also the only defected member to join the heroes. *It is not specified how or why certain members were recruited. An example would be the Evil Trio, who are practically useless on the battlefield. However, Nazo and Mephiles agree that they and the other recruits are idiots, further raising the question of why the fan characters were recruited in the first place. It is assumed that The Darkness had them recruited in order to use them as pawns to collect the Shines. *It is interesting to note that, despite the Organization being the main antagonists, they have not interacted with the main characters until the Dark Prophecy story arc. However, the main characters are aware that the Organization is a threat and even know what the members look like due to Light and The Darkness of Good showing them an image of the group in The Story of the Frozen Sun. *Excluding The Darkness of Evil, each member of the Organization had interacted with at least one of the hero fan characters. *Out of all the members, the Evil Trio had made the least appearances, having only appeared in 1 episode. *In Dark Prophecy: Those Who Die, Dimentio mentions that The Darkness of Evil had saved him from the Underwhere in order to recruit him to the Organization. Dimentio had declined due to believing that The Darkness of Evil's plan would fail. This prediction was later proven to be correct. Category:Main Antagonists Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:The Organization Category:Teams